The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Sienna Sunset’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sienna Sunset’. The new cultivar of threadleaf type Coreopsis is grown an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coreopsis ‘Crème Brulee’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,096) in a container growing outdoors in the Inventor's nursery in Kensington, Conn. in September of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Kensington, Conn. in November of 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.